Mistress
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: "My mistress is a creature of raw beauty, a creature of lonely darkness, and a creature of pure sin. She is a creature not meant to live such a misguiding and sad life. My mistress...she is...The Beginning of Your End and The End of My Beginning. Never find yourself in front of the Red House, or you too shall be stained red like both I and My Mistress, as well the Younger One."
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1}

"We should be leaving now." The elder man said, staring down at the watch on his wrist. His face was still, expressionless.  
The younger man turned to him, somewhat startled. He hadn't expected him to be standing directly in the doorway, watching him closely from a distance. He sat down the last cardboard box he'd been carrying and stood, sweeping his hands together. "Sure. Want to be specific and tell me where we're leaving to?"  
"We're heading to the manor of an old friend of mine. She requires assistance." The elder man answered, still staring down at his ticking watch. There was a long pause.  
The younger man then rested his hands in the front pockets of his wrinkled old, yet snug jeans. With a momentary sigh and he gave a firm nod. "And I suppose that assistance is me, right?"  
"You're a smart boy," the old man said, his eye peering up to look at his grandson. "I'm glad you learn quickly, you'll benefit from that."  
"Right…" the younger male replied, watching as his grandfather left from the dimly lit room. The light flickered above him, off and on; off and on, and off and on again.  
He shook his head. That basement light would never get fixed…

"Well then, have we arrived? Is this the home of your old friend?" the grandson of the old man asked, curious as they pulled in front of an all red home. It was built tall, painted all red, as well as wide.  
There were white roses that grew beginning at the front lawn and then circling around the red building. Surrounding the home was a fence of black, its points sharp and bars thin yet close for any invading intruders.  
The young man squinted his eyes for a moment, aware of the dark red curtain that swayed closed on the second floor.  
"Correct, lad, this be the place. We have arrived." The grandfather of the young man gave a response as he parked close to the sideway and killed the engine. The warm air from the heater seemed to disappear in an instant. "Here, take these and give them to the younger ones."  
"The younger ones?" the young man questioned, taking the basket covered by white cloth that his grandfather was handing to him.  
"They may like them, though…I can't say I can be sure. Still, be sure to give them to the younger ones, got it?" the older man said unsurely, getting out of the car. He shut the door, walking towards the home of red. The grandson of such an odd elder followed, quickly removing himself from the classic car of playful blue and jogging to catch up. As his steps slowed and he began to walk at a normal pace next to his grandfather, his grip on the handle of the basket tightened. "I wonder…tell me, grandfather, what kind of people live here? What is your old friend like? What type of person are they?"  
The old man blinked his tired eyes over to the young boy who still had so much learn. He waited a moment, observing his somewhat awkwardness fused with wonderment. "Well…they are the type of person to live in a red house. As for what type of people live here…you'll just have to find out for yourself, when you are ready, that is."  
"When I'm ready?" the grandson said quietly, coming to a stop. Along with his aged grandfather he stood in front of a red door. In his hands was a basket, its objects and findings hidden by a white cloth and in the atmosphere was suspense.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat when his grandfather pushed the doorbell.  
"Is there anyone awake?" the old man called, once again checking his watch. It told him that it was past eight-thirty. He turned a bit to glance up at the moon. It's been full, filled to create a large circle.  
On the other side of the door a clicking noise could be heard. There was also the sound of someone jiggling the doorknob. The grandson watched as it began to twist. When the red door opened, opening just ever so slightly as if moving itself, a groaning noise was heard.  
"Greetings, Allen." A hushed voice slithered about the distance between the gentlemen and the door. From what the grandson could tell, there was only darkness beyond the door. "It's been many moons since you've gifted us with your presence. We welcome you."  
"Thank you." The grandfather said, bowing his head out of respect. He tipped his baseball hat forward. "And yes, it's been quite some time."  
"I must ask you, if it isn't a bother. Is this _him_?" the same hushed voice said. A woman appeared in the space of the opened door, causing the younger man to be taken aback.  
He studied her, measuring her outer soft appearance. She's been quite lengthy, with long limbs including her neck, arms, hands, and legs. Her shoulders were wide, dingy toffee chest and collarbone revealed by her loose black dress with the black lace trimming along the neck lining, and on her stern face were black thick square glasses. Her long hair that rained down to the beginning of her lower half had been an off shade of platinum blonde.  
"Yes, this is the boy." The grandfather answered, a soft grin on his face of barely seen wrinkles. "His name is-"  
"There is no need. _She _will name the boy." The mysterious woman said, cutting the elderly man off purposely. Her stare that had been directly at the young man was unyielding, firm.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." The grandson gave a stiff nod of his head. "I'd offer my hand, but…"  
"Ah, yes, I will take those, thank you." The woman had, her hand suddenly appeared from the darkness surrounding her. Her hand reached, her arm extending as well. The grandson held out his the basket, offering it without hesitation or complication.  
"I was told to give this to the younger ones of the house…" he said, lowering his gaze. Somehow, he felt her presence had been as vastly tainted as it was strongly powerful.  
"That should be fine," the woman said, her hand snaking inside of the basket. She removed an apple and then put her arm through the handle of the basket so that it could sit on her arm. She took the younger man's hand, sat the apple in the palm of his hand. "I will thankfully accept your gift. As for the other younger one, if you are going to gift her with such a precious source of red, then make sure that you give it to her properly."  
"Yes, of course…" the grandson mumble as the woman disappeared, fading into the darkness. A hospitable, soft grin was on her face.  
He wondered why she referred to herself as one of the younger ones of the house. She had to be at least somewhere in her twenties.  
As the situation became more eerie, the door opened completely, welcoming the newcomer and his relative.  
"We should enter now." The grandfather said, stepping forward. With boundless fearlessness he put a hand to the red door, pushing it more to the side as he entered.  
The grandson prepared himself mentally as he entered behind the old man. Once he was inside, surrounded by darkness just as the woman had been, he found himself squeezing tightly to the apple he was given.  
"What is this place?"  
The grandfather rested a hand to his grandson's shoulder, offering comfort. "This place…for you my grandson, it is the place of overlapping red. It will soon grow to haunt you, soon grow to disturb the content of your mind. But I will soon…very soon, such pain that will carve itself upon your mind will fade and leave markings on the surface. You will be fine, I suspect. You've gotten many scraps before."  
"What…do you mean, grandfather? Are you saying that this place will hurt me?" the grandson asked, suspicious.  
"The old fool in his prime golden years is trying to tell you that this place will undoubtedly find you well…that is…after it has driven you mad." The woman said from a distance, her hushed voice whispering from many places in the darkness.  
The grandson looked around, somewhat frightened. Suddenly, a light switch was flipped and red light spread about the room.  
"I do not understand your logic."  
"It should be fine, no one asked you to." The woman said, casually shrugging a shoulder. She slowly fell to her seat on a vintage chair that appeared red. It had no arms and its wooden legs were somewhat curled outward, as if having a dent that made the legs resemble a strand curly hair. "Now please, sit."  
The grandfather nodded, sitting. The grandson did the same. The vintage couch that looked red under red lighting was soft, and with arms. It'd been a bit too wide for just two people, but no one dared complained.  
"So, will she make an appearance this night?" the old man asked.  
"I wonder," the woman said, shutting her eyes. "Will she?"  
"Are you talking about the other younger one?" the grandson asked, wanting to engage in their conversation.  
The woman opened her eyes, staring at him once again firmly. "Yes, we are speaking of that child. You shall most likely meet her shortly. Please, do not forget that apple in your hand."  
"Yes," the young man said, glancing down at the apple. He loosened his grip. "I won't forget."  
"Good then," the woman stood, one hand crossed over the other just as they were when she had been sitting. "Mistress, don't you think you should make a proper entrance now? I can hear all the way from here. Really, you're being quite the loud one…"  
"Well excuse me for being noisy." A light voice sounded, echoing into the red lit living room. Soon after came a young girl who entered. She's been dressed in what looked like a dark blue dress. The dress was simple really, with short sleeved and a heart neck lining. Its bottom was spaced out, giving it basic Lolita standards. Her shoes were black, wedged flats.  
"Hi there."  
The grandson nodded his head. "Hello…"  
"I'm happy to meet you yet again, Mistress. It's been some time." The grandfather said, nodding his head into a bow as well.  
The young girl with pure pale white flesh gave a perky nod, her shoulder length messy white hair that sheltered her eyebrows and eyes nodding as well. Her smile had been tight, and yet very delightedly bright. "You're right, it's been, like, _forever_. Long time no see, gramps – you shoulder visit more. Who is he – is he _the one_?"  
"Perhaps." The older woman said, folding her arms comfortable under her small bust. She glanced at the perky girl darkly.  
"I believe he is. He's here to serve as extra help, for when you need him." The grandfather allowed a soft chuckle. The grandson glanced over to his grandfather; had the little girl been the one he meant when he spoke of his old friend?  
"Let's become very best friends, okay?" the perky younger girl said, suddenly taking the grandson's bigger hands in her smaller hands to catch attention. Although her hands were small, her grip was tight. As for the temperature of her hands, it's been ice cold. "You can stay here to eat anything you want. That plus I'll even throw in living space and whatever else you want – _anything_ you want, okay?"  
"Sure, alright." The grandson said, surprised by her sudden want to be close friends.  
"You _really _mean it? You'll _really _be my friend?" she said worried.  
In that moment white hair removed itself from over her eyes, revealing real red eyes and white eyebrows.  
The grandson sat, stunned beyond belief. Her eyes were really red – red like the color of fresh blood.  
"Mistress, you shouldn't force yourself on him." The older woman stood. She tightly took the girl's arm. "And your eyes…"  
The young girl, no longer perky and more like clueless, blinked up to the older woman. For a moment the grandson could've sworn he seen the younger girl's upper lip twitch into a snarl.  
"Forgive me," the younger girl said, releasing herself from the older woman's grasp. "I didn't know that they could be seen."  
"I'm sure you gave him quite the scare…" the older woman said bitterly, glancing back to the young man with intense eyes, as if somehow looking straight through the young girl.  
The grandson shook his head, lowering his eyes. "No…it's fine. Please, don't worry, I'm fine."  
The young girl returned to her perky self, letting out a bouncy perky giggle. When her red eyes met with the grandson's basically black eyes, she let out a carefree bubbly laugh, running away from the situation. She went over to the dark hallway that she'd entered from, continuing to laugh lightly. Right before she disappeared into the darkness, she gave the grandson a look; a certain look that had been meant directly for him and no one else in the room. With a wide smile, she gave a wave.  
The room went stiff once she became absent from it.  
Again, there was a long pause.  
"Please excuse the Mistress. I do not wish for her to show her eyes. She is…albino, and for this I carry great worry for her. Please excuse my rashness towards her, it is not that I wish to be violet with her." The older woman said, turning her back to the gentlemen.  
"Yes, of course…" the grandson said with a blank stare as he glanced up at her curvy back structure.  
The older woman sighed, her arms now refolding. "Follow me. I will show you to your living courters."  
The young man stood to his feet, offering a goodbye nod to his grandfather. "I guess I'll be seeing you then?"  
"Well…we'll just have to see." The old man stood too, patting his grandson's shoulder. A crafty grin found his face as he lowered his baseball cap. "Enjoy your time here, boy. Learn many things."  
"Sure I will, pops." The grandson said with a quiet sigh trailing behind his words.  
"Enjoy your time _out there_, old man… And don't return here with such senile thinking. Screw your thinking-cap on and put it to good use for once." The older woman said, beginning to walk off. "Really, as if we're in need of another servant in such a place as this…"  
The grandfather let out a laugh, getting closer to the red door. "I'll be sure to shut the door behind me, don't worry. As for the boy: as long as you don't allow that he feed the Mistress he should be fine. That is something I can promise, the kid is a hard worker."  
"Sure, sure, old man." The woman said to the closing door, now becoming absorbed by the darkness she walked into.  
The grandson followed her through the darkness for reasons he weren't sure of. But somehow, he wanted to find out what was on the other side.  
If one thing was for certain, it was sure that there would defiantly be more red.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

She slipped behind the scenes, not creating any detectable presence. Stealthily she moved, still leaving behind evidence so that her occurrence in the red lit room was known.  
She left behind a certain dark fragrance, a familiar grim vibe.  
"I want to call you…Blue Alice." She said, her voice haunting about the room from multiple directions. The grandson paused as he was folding a shirt he'd brought in his red suitcase. He stood statue like, his eye narrowed. He debated on whether or not he should act as if he heard the perky young girl's sweet-sounding voice that seemed to delight his ears.  
He continued to fold his well-ironed shirts after giving it some thought.  
"Blue Alice? Then that is my name."  
"You're not going to ask why?" the young girl said.  
He shut his eyes, listening carefully to her silent movement. When his hearing sense caught onto the sound of her dress lightly tapping against the frame of a large portrait near his dresser, his eyes shot open. They darted to her, finding her shadow. He wondered if she had been behind the large framed portrait. "Should I ask…I wonder?"  
"You should." The girl said matter-of-factly.  
"Alright," he grinned half-heartedly, interested and not quite interested at the same time. She'd been keeping him from his cleaning…  
"Why is my name Blue Alice?"  
The shadow of the girl shifted. When she lifted from her hiding spot in his closet, her shadow now was attached to her. The grandson didn't question the strangeness of this, but his eyes did blink over to the framed portrait to confirm that shadow seemed to move.  
"I'm naming you Blue Alice…because this is a Red Wonderland." The girl said, going over to him. She plopped herself down on his bed with red sheets and covers, next to his folded clothes. She grabbed a red pillow, hugged it to her chest as if she she'd been scared.  
Her expression read as smug.  
The grandson took it as fascination and continued folding. "Is that so? Alright then, for today on, I will be Blue Alice in Red Wonderland."  
"So you'll really accept such a name?" the girl asked, squeezing the pillow tighter. Her eyes grew intense as she stared at his folding hands.  
He gave a sure nod. "Such a name is the name Mistress has gifted me with, and so I will accept it."  
"Mistress is pleased with you, Blue Alice." The girl said, a soft drunkard's intoxicated smile finding her face. She put a hand to the grandson's arm, let it rest there.  
"I have pleased the Mistress, this brings me happiness." The grandson spoke lightly, not paying much attention to the hand messaging his arm as he folded. The young girl now messaged his one arm with both of her hands, becoming mesmerized with the movement of his muscle.  
She hopped off the bed, moved closer to him. She watched as he stared only at the clothes he was folding.  
Then, "Mistress wishes for your attention. Give it to her."  
"Mistress will have to wait; I need to finish cleaning if I ever want to settle in. It's only my second day here and I still need to do many things." The grandson replied, ignoring how she attached herself to his arm.  
"Will you…touch Mistress if she asked? Mistress's heart is black and lonely. She wishes for male-attention. So…do as I say…and give Mistress much male-attention." The young girl said, putting a hand on top of his to stop the robotic folding rhyme of his.  
He glanced over to her, offering a somewhat pitiful grin. "Blue Alice will not touch Mistress. I cannot give Mistress male-attention."  
"I see," the girl lowered her eyes. She smoothed the tip of her index finger over his knuckles with a slow grace, pressing herself against his arm in attempts to seduce him. "Is Mistress no good then?"  
"Perhaps." The grandson said, mimicking the older woman.  
"Mistress does notlike that answer…" the girl said darkly. She stepped back, pulling on his hand so that he would turn. When he did, she lifted his hand close to her face. Still, her eyes remained on the floor. "Mistress does not like that answer, so she will not accept it."  
The grandson gave her a hard stare. "Mistress, I should clean…"  
The young girl lifted his hand to her lips, lightly pressing her bottom lip to the flesh of his knuckles. "Mistress…is no good? Can she not seek male-attention because she is no good?"  
"Mistress is just fine." Blue Alice said with a handsome smile, sitting to his ankles. He let his large hand fall to her head of messy white. It was as white milk and as beautiful as the first fall of winter's snow.  
"Is that true?" the young girl said, her eyes darting up to him. When he gave no answer, she placed her cold full lips to his knuckles softly, shutting her eyes lightly.  
"Mistress, seducing me will result in failure. Now stop causing these distractions." The grandson said with a chuckle. His smile was one of an elder brother's. Mistress opened her eyes half-way, leaving her gaze to the floor. She continued to kiss his hand, her eyes becoming distant.  
The grandson, given the name of Blue Alice for which was because he was trapped in a Red Wonderland, made a face of confused when his hand twitched. Did she just…bite him?  
"By chance…is your blood type O negative?" she said, pulling her pale full lips away. On them was red, staining them was fresh blood.  
For a moment, the grandson's vision faltered at the sight of his blood streaked on her lips. He blinked. "I believe it is…"  
"Ah, I see. So you're a Universal Donor, the Giving type…a member of those with neutral blood," the young girl said, licking her lips. A grim smile sketched the corners of her lips. She put her index finger to her lower lip, poked at the remaining trace of blood. She stared at her finger for a moment, spellbound. After a moment or so she licked the drop of blood away and returned his hand to her lips. She licked away the drops of blood and then surprisingly enough took a bite of his finger.  
The grandson had not been sure what he was witnessing.  
"Mistress…what are you…?"  
"Don't worry." The girl said, her voice no longer as sugar sweet. She looked up at him with frantic eyes and a wide smile. "It won't hurt a bit."  
"But…" the grandson began, not sure how to finish. He swallowed the lump in his throat, observing her sweet-girl behavior. He watched as she carefully licked red from his bleeding finger and then moved on to his thumb. She sank teeth into his thumb, breaking layers of flesh.  
And yet still she did it with ladylike grace, although her eyes had been rather wild.  
"Mistress…is no good…so this is okay, right?" she said suddenly, flickering her eyes to him. In them was confused sorrow. "Mistress can't seduce you like the others, so she may…continue?"  
The grandson gave a nod, taking a seat on his bed. His want to document her grew. "If that is what Mistress wants."  
Mistress steps closer, stopping so that she stood between his legs. With a sorrowful look in her eyes as she stared up at the young man, she took a bite into his ring finger. "Mistress…is happy."  
"Is that so?" the grandson asked quietly.  
"Mistress…likes your blood very much so." The young girl said, now opening her mouth wider to take a larger bite.  
As the grandson's eyes narrowed at the sight of her pointy, yet not sharp just yet fangs, he prepared himself for the blow. Once she bit into the palm of his hand, he winced just a bit. "Mistress…is very unkind."  
"Why is that?" the young girl mumbled between licking traces of blood from his hand. She noticed his discomfort and how his fascination seemed to outweigh that discomfort.  
"Mistress is vey unkind because she such a very fine being. Mistress is worth some good and so she is unkind. She has no forgiveness for her Blue Alice in this situation." The grandson said, looking away as he felt his blood being drained.  
"No," the young girl said, now standing straight to look at him directly. "I am a foul beast, and for that reason I am no good. Because I am no good, I have to be kind. And so…"  
"And so?" the grandson asked, his expression blank.  
The young girl skipped back, still licking his blood from her fingers. She licked her own pale fingers greedily, taking a moment to break their eye contact so that she could properly finish her meal. When she had licked most of it, she looked back up at him.  
Somehow she seemed more alive, properly nourished and glowing with youthful health.  
"And so Mistress shall savor her meal, and wait until the next night of the full moon. Until then, Mistress will show you kindness, and she will not feed for many nights because…she is no good, but you're a meal worth great delaying."  
The grandson blinked, unsure of what she meant. "Ah, so that is the limitation of kindness my Mistress can offer?"  
"I have become full with enough of your blood to last me for at least a month at best. And so I will not feed, giving up my hunt for such divine blood. I will not feed, and Mistress will be pleased." The young girl said, opening the red door of the grandson's bedroom.  
He stared down at his red fingers for a moment. "Mistress will be pleased? Ah…I find joy in hearing that."  
The girl gave a parting nod, slipping away. Left on the door was evidence of her feeding, blood fingerprints that remain as leftovers. The grandson stood, going to close the door.  
Leaning against the wall in the hallway and staring at him with intense disgust and raw displeasure was the older woman, wearing an expression of blank disappointment. She lifted her eyes as the door was about to close.  
"What will you do when you find out, I wonder?" he heard her whisper.

"Mistress, how is it?" the older woman asked, petting her lips with a white napkin, announcing that she had been finish with her meal.  
Mistress shyly nodded her head, fidgeting somewhat. "It was…good. I, um…enjoyed the _surprise_."  
"Surprise?" Blue Alice questioned.  
The older woman gave him a stiff glance. "Our meals, the red tomato sauce on our spaghetti has been switched with human blood. I decided to allow her a time to feed, although the full moon is long gone."  
"Is she only allowed to feed during nights when there is a full moon?" Blue Alice asked, feeling the question was appropriate enough to ask.  
The older woman glanced away, quite bored with the topic of choice. "I have no such harsh restrictions. This is a matter of which cannot be discussed, as it is _taboo _here."  
The young eager for knowledge man gave a nod, watching as the older woman stood from her seat. He watched closely as she went over to the now awkward and frightened Mistress. She took her white napkin, beginning to clean the girl. She dabbed it around her mouth lightly and threw the towel over it the empty plate.  
"Come. It is time to have you bathe. You as well might as well come along too. This will be good experience for a servant your caliber."  
"Right." Blue Alice stood, following the Mistress and older woman. He stalked behind them, watching as they made their way down the hallway lit red. They stopped in front of one of the many door.  
"Undress the Mistress, see to it that her bath warm is too hot for your human temperature to stand, and then bathe her properly. Wash her face, neck, shoulders, arms, hand, and feet very carefully…she's rather…delicate in the state you see her in." the older woman said before leaving.  
The grandson turned. "Wait, where are you going?"  
"There is…a shift, a slight change in the atmosphere of this mansion. I am not fond of it and must rid our home of this foul stench at once. Mistress will continue to become unstable and ill if she continues to inhale this god awful scent. Anyway," the older woman said, adjusting her glasses. "Bathe her with proper care, she is fragile in this state, _please _keep that in mind. And most importantly…do not let her drink from you."  
"Yes…I understand." Blue Alice replied. The older woman's eye bored into him, as if not only seeing him but also through him and past him. He waited for a moment, watched as she turned and left.  
"Excuse me, Mister…Sir…are you the new help?" Mistress spoke, her voice bashful as she tugged on Blue Alice's sleeve.  
He turned to her, offered a butler's bow. "I am a servant sent here to assistant Mistress."  
"Oh?" the girl said. The grandson sighed loudly. Somehow seeing her in this state of forgetfulness and shyness was tiring.  
He put his hands to her shoulder, turned her around and pushed her forward. "Shall we bathe now before midnight falls, Mistress?"  
The girl didn't object as he closed the bathroom door. She didn't utter a word as he, with caution, slipped off the red fabric that was her red Lolita dress. Being the gentlemen he was raised to be, he made sure she faced her back to him after he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. After a while there was a long pause.  
"Would you like to take off your…undergarments?"  
The girl gave her head a shook, turning back around to him. Her strong red eyes could be seen under her messy hair of white. "I don't mind. You can proceed."  
"Of course…" he mumbled, reaching for the front buckle of her bra. He loosened the three buckles, letting the strapless pink bra fall. Unaffected by the sight of her flat chest, he proceed. He kept his eyes to the floor, allowing that she step out of her underwear once he pulled it down. After she did, he made his way to the bathtub, running the water.  
The young girl with so much power hid her female parts, turned to him. Her eyes looked away timidly.  
"Are you not use to seeing the body of a vampire?"  
"I'm not use to see the body of young female child." Blue Alice answered, lifting a brow.  
"Oh?" the girl said again. "Well…would you get use to it if I asked that you do so?"  
"And how would I get use to seeing the body of a young girl? That isn't something I would pride myself on even if I were to get use to seeing your body." He replied, running the water. It fell freely, tickling against his hand. When steam began to arise and fog the bathroom, he removed his hand.  
"What if you stare at this body? Would it be good then, would you grow use to it then?" the young girl said, stepping towards him. She stood at his side, still covering herself.  
"For my own sake…I will pretend to not have heard those words." The grandson stood. He turned away from the girl, moving towards to sink. He got her towel of red, put it out for her to grab. "Mistress…if you would please."  
"I see," the girl said quietly. "Then I will hide myself from your eye view. You will no longer see such a shameful body…"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mistress." The young man said with a blink. He waited until she covered herself and tugged his sleeve to look.  
"Better?" she spoke lightly, her eyes staring up at him.  
"Yes, much better." He pet her head. "And now, if you would…"  
"Of course." Mistress said, stepped forward and into the bath of steaming hot water. She settled for the seat in the middle and sat facing the wall. She sat for moment, not making a sound or any movement. The water stilled. And then, "It's so warm…so very warm and kind on my skin. I like it."  
"Good then, you are satisfied, I'm happy to hear that." Blue Alice announced, grabbing bath salt. He poured it into the bath, watching as it surrounded the young vampire. Red bath salt, like gleaming gems floated amongst the steamed waters that thankfully fogged enough so that Mistress's body could not be seen.  
"So, will you…?" the young vampire girl said, turning around so that she could face the human male. Her chest was just barely hidden by the height of the water and covered by her red towel.  
"I will complete any order that I am given if it pleases our Mistress." He reinsured her with a kind grin.  
The girl gave a thankful nod, her eyes lowering shyly. "If what you speak is your word…then…bathe your Mistress as you were told."  
"Yes, Mistress." Blue Alice said, lowering to his knee. He reached for the second red towel near him.  
"You are such a good boy!" the vampire girl said, suddenly lifting in the water. She wrapped her arms around the grandson, wetting his white button-up shirt. She hid her face in his neck. "Such a good, kind boy…thank you."  
Blue Alice accepted the girls hug, although not returning her hug back to her. Instead he washed her back with carefulness, as he was instructed. Her rose scent along with the fog became intoxicating. He was a bit light headed, but didn't ask her to move. "Mistress, a lady shouldn't allow her towel to remove itself when bathing in front of a male."  
The vampire girl, embarrassed because she hasn't noticed, squeezed herself tighter to him. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"It should be fine, Mistress." An amused grin found the face of young man. "You can trust me, I give you my word."

_Author's Note  
I didn't mention this before, but this was a story that was written in my Freshmen year of high school. The characters have changed just a bit because the original story is still lost in one of my billion of notebooks, but thankfully I remembered the story enough to still write it.  
Also: sorry about all the nudity and seduction and such.  
I can promise it'll probably make sense in the later chapters (no this isn't one of _those _stories, guy – I promise).  
The thing is: Mistress was originally a woman with an older woman's body type, but I figured I'd make her a child instead because for some reason I happen to love child vampires. _

_(*Dance in the Vampire Bound FTW)_

_And so yeah, that's why this may seem a bit perverted.  
As I said, sorry about that. It truly wasn't meant to look that way. _


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

Mistress looked at her male servant just for that one passing moment before she disappeared into her room of grey, her revealed eyes remote and expression soft. No smile could be found on her face.  
Her expression may have been blank, but it was certainly serious.  
Blue Alice blinked, his eyes watching her for that passing moment as she had passed him. His gaze was strongly still, capturing that image of her in motion. With her mess of white hair that was loosely tied by a long blood red ribbon and her simple long sleeved white dress that flowed carelessly, her aura seemed quite altered. In the eyes of the Blue Alice, the loyal male servant, her vibe seemed to shift.  
Something was frightening different.  
Before he had the chance to ask, the red of her bedroom door appeared and she no longer allowed observation, escaping into her room of slumber. Blue Alice stood just as he had been, dressed down in baggy grey sweatpants along with his faded blue t-shirt and assigned long yellow apron. His expression was sleepily peaceful.  
"Something has changed about the Mistress, I assume?"  
The woman standing directly opposite to him adjusted her glasses, as she had always done. The lack of change in her routine was strange fit the heaviness of his suspicion.  
The woman folded her arms. "This matter does not concern you."  
"Doesn't it?" the male servant countered with a rather quick bold tongue and unpleased grim eyes that looked away.  
The woman paused for a moment, her expression unchanging.  
"I don't believe that it does." she spoke quietly, allowing her dislike towards the boy casually be shown.  
The male servant turned his head to the wallpaper of red. Below it was a fine dark wood that also flattered the wall. Along the walls were paintings, framed by red. His eyes drifted to the painting of the Mistress. It was a portrait befitting her immoral youth, a painting done with great effort and caution. Every trace outlining her being and every color that of contrast suited her well, creating the perfect masterpiece.  
"Perhaps you are correct. In any case, I won't dare force the situation." The male servant said, his eyes narrowing. As the Mistress's bedroom door opened, his eyes return to the woman. "Now, if you'll excuse us. I do believe its bath-time…"  
"Proceed." The woman said with an indifferent jealous tone as the Mistress ran in a direction that was not hers.  
"Well then…" the male servant bowed before taking the Mistress's hand. He held it protectively, leading her in the opposite direction towards the bathroom.  
He could feel the glare of the woman at his back.  
The Mistress gave his hand a squeeze, forcing him to look down at her. Once they were nearing closer towards the bathroom, she spoke. "Please. Show her no form of trust."  
"And why shouldn't I?" Blue Alice questioned, opening the red bathroom door. He held it open, moving aside so that Mistress could go inside first. He closed the door behind himself.  
"She is not a woman worth trust." The vampire girl said, her back faced to him. Her head had been turned just enough so that her deadly intense eyes could be seen.  
"Is that so?" the grandson said, offering his gaze to her. After a moment he continued to prepare. After getting all of the necessary bathing things, he began to draw the bathwater. He waited until it burned the flesh of his hand to consider it the right temperature. The mistress stood still, watching him with a solid gaze. When the water was running and small red ruby-like bath beads were poured into the bath, he turned to her. He stood above her, looking at her with the same solid gaze. The mistress let her head fall back so that she could stare at the fog that was beginning to build above and around them. Her eyes narrowed, and in that very moment the male servant was able to tell that the shy and fidgeting vampire girl he'd meant in that past day had not been the same as the girl standing before him. Suddenly the full moon in the dark sky came to mind.  
A dark grin sketched wide across the vampire girl's pale face. "That woman…she is not to be trusted. She will offer you a meal meant for the gods, sprinkled with magic dust so that your eyes cannot see that it does not exist. And once you have eaten it…she will laugh wholeheartedly at your foolish actions. She'll laugh ever so _freely _in the face of your satisfied full grin that she will not be able to *save face."  
"Wouldn't you do the same?" the grandson said, amused as he turned back to the bath that had filled quite quickly. He turned off the water, glancing momentarily at the red water with its odd red bubbles.  
"I would," Mistress admitted. "But I would only do it for the sake of our game of playful mockery. I would not do it to spite you."  
The grandson let out a soft chuckle, turning back to the girl. She looked down to his hand when they began to reach around her.  
The sound of a zipper undoing was heard. "Mistress, you play evil games. That isn't nice of you."  
"You were the one to tell me, weren't you?" Mistress replied as those same large hands found her small shoulders, removing her white dress. It fell from her with ease as Blue Alice undressed her. Her almost flat chest had been exposed. Her grin returned to being dark, as her white messy of hair hid her blood eyes. "I am in fact fine and a being of worth, therefore I have no need to be nice."  
The servant shook his head. The young female vampire was such a tease, always trying to seduce him. "Really, Mistress. This won't do."  
"Just finish." The vampire commanded.  
"As you wish…" the servant replied. As he had done before, he lowered his eyes while removing her red lace panties. After he gave her her beloved towel of red, waiting until it'd been properly tied around her.  
"Blue Alice…" the Mistress said, stepping into her bath of red that created such thick fog. The water riffled to her pleasing, moving against her while creating the sound of splashing waves. The Mistress took her seat in the middle of the bathtub, sitting so that her bottom touched the tub and her feet were tucked behind her. "…You will listen to my words, won't you? You'll listen and remember, right?"  
"Of course, Mistress." The male servant replied, lowering his hands in the water. He put his hands together, scooped up the steaming hot water that turned his flesh red, and carefully poured it against the young vampire's back. He did it once more and lightly began to wash her back with a smaller red towel. Red foam began to appear from red soap.  
The young vampire stared at the water, thankful to her servant as she thought to herself quietly. "Do not trust such an unforgivable woman. Please…listen to my words…remember them."  
"Yes, Mistress. Of course." He replied, softly washing her shoulders. After a while, he began to wash her arms. "Mistress…your skin is so cold. I wonder, what do you tell those who touch such cold skin?"  
"I tell them that I'm anemic." Mistress answered quietly.  
"So not only are you albino, you're also anemic? Ah, such strong lies…"  
Mistress let out a giggle, putting her hand near her mouth. "So funny Blue Alice is. Is there a being in this world that is truly honest?"  
"I would not think so, Mistress…" the servant answered.

"Oh…it's you." Blue Alice said softly, the door extended beyond his straightforward eye view. He stared at the woman sitting on his bed of red. The older woman crossed her legs at the knee, folding her arms and shutting her eyes.  
"I assume Bath-Time is over and the Mistress has been dealt with."  
"You're assumption is correct, yes." Blue Alice replied, still standing idly by in the doorway. Somehow he did not feel it would be safe to enter his bedroom.  
"Good," the woman opened her eyes halfway. "And do not have worry, for I have not gone roaming through your things."  
"Ah, I see." The male servant gave a nod to show he understood.  
"I…had something of important I wish to address with you." The woman said, her eyes lifting to the young man. As always whenever they were to present themselves in front of one another and interact in conversation, their eyes met.  
There was another nod. "Yes, of course…"  
She stood, arms still crossed. She stalked towards him, coming to stop in front of him. "If you'll follow me…"  
"Should…I?" the male servant questioned, lowering his eyes.  
The woman sighed, shaking her head. She put a hand to her throbbing forehead, trying to message away her light headache. "We shouldn't create complication, that is, if this situation should become easier and less awkward."  
"Should I?" the male servant questioned again. He thought of the Mistress's words, listening closely as they replayed in his head. In this moment he was experiencing doubt towards the woman.  
"It is an hour past midnight…please, because of recent events my energy is already running low. And it is a fact that I have yet to sleep since yesterday's waking." The woman spoke tiredly.  
"Yesterday's…waking?" the young man repeated. Then he remembered: vampire only wake during the night, and have peaceful slumber through the day.  
"I have stayed up for one whole day, a day where the moon was not full, but full the day before my staying up. My energy is drained." The woman explained. It was then that the male servant realized how heavily she had been breathing, as if she'd been struggling not to sleep while being awake.  
"I understand your situation," he said, stepping aside, his arm extending out of human mannerism and butler duty. "If you'll lead the way then…"  
"I show my thanks to you, human." The woman said, giving a nod as she stepped from the only bedroom that wasn't lit with red lighting. Somehow being in such a room made her feel quite dizzy.  
The young man followed behind her submissively, without disobedience. After a long while of stalking behind her down a long red hallway, he cleared his throat against his fist. "If it's alright to ask…"  
"Do so if you feel the need." The woman said, still walking ever so gracefully with self-assurance that kept her back straight as she had always did.  
"Where are we going?" he asked quietly, although as he followed behind her through a dark wooden door his voice echoed.  
As they began to make their way down a flight of what looked like never ending stairs that created a square shape, the woman sighed softly. "I am bringing you to a place of secrecy. I wish to…uncover our Mistress's secret and reveal it to you."  
"Our Mistress's…" the young man's words trailed off. He stopped, his distant eyes glued to the stairs before his feet. He recalled Mistress's warning that was given to him. "I do not understand."  
"There is something you must know if you are to stay in this house. To be deceived by such a secret…I do not find it comforting. If I do not tell you, your infatuation with our Mistress will only deepen. That is something I cannot allow."  
"That does not concern you. I can handle my _infatuation _with the Mistress, there is no need to go so far as to sell her short and betray her. I mean…haven't you done so already?" the male servant eyes glared.  
"Excuse me?" the only jerked around, her weary eyes intense with offense. "What right are you under to say such things? Do you have no knowledge of your place in such a house as this?"  
"The Mistress…she said something that slipped from her mouth without realizing it. She said…that you were unforgivable, as if she knew from personal experience. She said that, basically…you were a woman of untrustworthiness; one that purposely backstabbed others heartlessly."  
The male servant lifted his eyes to the woman who dared not speak. He'd noticed that her hair had fallen in front of her lowered face. There was nothing but a chilling silence.  
Would she attack him there, at that very moment?  
"Our Mistress…" the woman spoke, catching him off guard. Her voice was faint, low. "…To say such a thing. Truly she is so very…unkind; so very unkind and just plain mean. I am not this type of woman, I do not prevail myself in such an unsuitable and indecent fashion. Mistress…she is one that is not worth showing your trust towards…for she is…not the good child you claim her to be."  
"Do not speak ill of the Mistress. It just downgrades your character even more." The male servant said, turning his head away.  
The woman stepped forward, lifting her face so that her eyes could be properly seen. In them was fear and a hint of sorrow companied with something like pity. For the first time since the young man, grandson of an old friend of both the Mistress's and the older woman appeared, it'd been the first of times she showed such a vulnerable expression. "You should not show favor or have neither faith nor confidence in her words. She is not the person you think she is, she has become rotten and tainted in her many years. Our Mistress, she-"  
"Will you continue to speak?!" the male servant barked, his angry eyes causing the woman to take two steps back.  
The woman, all too familiar with sudden outburst, sat to her ankles. She covered her face with shaking hands, as though she had been crying. "I…I do not understand. Why do your actions come off as wrathful towards me? I just…who do you think you are to show such rage to the face of a person that is of a higher evolved species who is attempting to show protection towards you? Ugly human…stupid, ignorant human…unaware, idiotic, unprepared and terrified human who does not listen. Others like you, for this reason I show hatred towards humanity and act cold towards human kind. But you…I was trying to show forgiveness towards you for your quick adapting personality and kindness from our first meeting, and show you that I am not as cold as my emotions towards your species may seem. But you…to flash out against me. Damned human…stupid, ugly human…ignorant human, human that shows no want for his existence…stupid…stupid, _stupid _human…misguided, foolish human…stupid…unforgiveable…"  
"Wait," the male servant said, greatly confused. He put a hand to his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly. What exactly was the vampire woman trying to tell him?  
"You idiot human…foolish and deceived human, unforgivable and scared human…" the woman mumbled before quieting once more. She took a deep breath, regaining herself. She then stood on her feet, giving the boy a cold glare. "Human, if you value what unless life you live and wish to hold on to it then you will listen without a mind that is clouded by words that are spoke to make a fool of you. You cannot earn _likeability_ with a woman such as herself. That devil of a child…she is both the Mother that is Trust and Offspring that is Deceit."

_Author's Note: _

_The definition of "save face" (courtesy of Urban Dictionary) means when one realizes their blunder and uses a tactic to try & cover up their mistake. Whether it works or not is to be determined by the situation._

_Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. More to be revealed in upcoming chapters. -3_


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

"What do you mean Mother that is Trust as well as the Offspring that is Deceit?" the male servant asked, lost in her words.  
"Have you not heard the saying that trust is the mother of deceit, foolish being? You see…our Mistress; she is not what she appears. She is…the cause of an accident that she forced such pitiful foolish humans. She is the reason for suffering that was placed upon them. And for this reason, they no longer exist in this world." The woman spoke, her words causing the man to stiffen. The weight of her words caused his chest to feel heavy.  
"What do you…" he said, his words quiet.  
"If I should put it bluntly, our Mistress is a murderer. She is the fault of the death of her loved ones" The woman darkly. She adjusted her glasses at his unresponsiveness.  
"M-Mistress…she's a…what are you saying?" the man's eyes squinted once more.  
"Won't you explain it to him…Mistress?" the woman said, her side jerking to the side.  
The servant's eyes lifted in fear. Before him, appearing clearly was the Mistress, standing on the other side of the huge room with never ending stairs. She smiled darkly, letting out a chuckle.  
"Blue Alice…you are so…cutely gullible." She whispered, suddenly at his side with her lips pressed to his ears. She'd been two steps from him, leaning towards him. The male servant jumped, stumbling to a fall. He landed against the older vampire.  
"You wanted to know why she looked so upset earlier, correct?" she asked. The male servant looked up at her with eyes full of fear, causing the woman to turn her head away. In her eyes was pity. "It was because she knew I would try and reveal to you her secret. Not this secret specially, but _one _of her secrets nonetheless. But to think she's try and stop me by feeding you such words…truly…unforgivable."  
"Hey Blue Alice," Mistress called, getting the frightened man's attention. "Want to know something even more interesting? She's right, about me killing my family. It…really was my fault. Everything she told you so far was the truth. I caused the car crash on that day, but it wasn't actually an accident. You see…when Mother looked up at us in the mirror that day when she was driving...she saw it. She saw my prettiest of sides. In the mirror was me...me...and also her, the other me. Just when I had gotten close enough and Mother's eyes caught sight of what was happening, our eyes meant. In her eyes was raw traumatizing fear. In my eyes I'm sure was a beautiful raw and unimaginably intense hunger. Just when Mother rushed through the red light, for that one second I was able to do it. I was able to taste real blood for the first time. It, like I in that moment, was so very beautiful. We were beautiful together, the blood and I. It was such a lovely divine color of pure crimson, so smooth and so soft, refreshing really. I can still remember what it taste like when I got to swallow it before we crash into the other car. It was beyond delicious...honestly the taste of blood doesn't even compare with what delicious may taste like. I wouldn't even stain its taste with the word. It is truly unexplainable really. But I can still remember. The beautiful crimson blood...it stained the flesh of my pure virgin lips, dancing along the surface of my tongue and heightening the existence of my taste buds. I can still remember that my tongue was trembling against the roof of my mouth, unable to define such a grand taste. I recall the sinful taste of blood causing my not yet sharp fangs to pulsate against the meat of my tongue. If memory serves, it _tickled_ quite a bit," she chuckled lightly with bubbly sweetness as a wide, amused grin found her young face. Her eyes remained deadly cold. "Unable to control my mistress's cruel seduction, I was devoured by my need to thirst. Really…you should have seen. Everyone looked so very puzzled when I began to lick to blood that fell from my wounds and mixed with the blood of my relatives...those three other people. Both my blood and theirs covered me almost entirely. It was so funny really: everyone played their parts so well, looking so very terrified. The policemen, they claimed my strange actions and obscured behavior had been from deep shock due to the crash. They couldn't tell, but took it as I had gone insane from shock that could not be controlled. I was shaking with pure delight, my carving for such a beautiful taste growing stronger and stronger. That day…no one found out…but before we crashed, not only did I willingly suck every drop of blood from my twin, but also from Mother and Father too. So…not only did they die from the impact of the crash, but from loss of blood too. All. Because. Of. Me. I had to be rather quick though so not every drop was consumed. I was disappointed in myself, overcome by thirst and not being able to do anything while those terrified humans watched. And so that same day…I violently murdered the doctor and nurse that were assigned to me. I left two small holes in each of their necks, and when the security found me, sitting all alone in that room under the red flashing emergence light…I had been licking their scarlet-red blood off the white walls desperately. I was so hungry then. But it truly wasn't my fault. I shouldn't be blamed because I was just hungry….right, Blue Alice?"  
"Mistress…" the older vampire whispered, her chest beginning to ache. She began to recall the days she spent with the young vampire's mother during their college years, when she was alive and they had been friends.  
"You…so you really…" the male servant said, his eyes unable to blink as he stared at the stairs. His mind couldn't grasp his situation.  
"But you know something, Blue Alice…I'm hungry now too. And you…you are so very _tempting_. My lips…you may not be able to tell, but just like my fangs right now…they're throbbing. There is an unforgiving dryness in my throat. I'm starving. Which can only mean…it must be feeding time. Don't you agree?" the vampire girl said, stepping towards him. She bent down in front of him, making it so that her red lace panties were seen along with her fuzzy white slippers dark kind smile.  
The male servant eyes narrowed. "Mistress…you…I thought…"  
The young vampire proceeded to move towards him, her lips parting wider and teeth revealing themselves. She came closer and closer to his neck…  
"You'll forgive me for being so unladylike, won't you? You won't hold this against me because I was kind to you and did not drink from you for such a long time, right? You won't blame me because I can't control this hunger…correct?" the Mistress whispered. Suddenly, although the male servant had not protested and continued to stare blankly at the young vampire, there was hand tugging on the girl's white hair, causing her to whimper.  
"Mistress…you should not do such ugly things after confessing such ugly words. That is enough, don't you think?" the woman said, glaring with true sorrow in her eyes. Looking at the Mistress made her long for the company of her dear friend, made her miss what time they spent together before such a child was born.  
"You're no fun." The Mistress huffed, standing. Her hair slipped with ease from the woman's grip "_Whatever_, I'm going to sleep before morning comes anyway."  
The male servant watched with blank eyes as she turned and trotted up the stairs. His feelings of uneasiness did not leave him once she had disappeared from in front of his eyes. "Mistress…so she is…this type of person."  
"Yes, that is correct." The woman said, confirming his words as she too stared off distantly.

"Why did you try and protect me? I don't get it…I didn't ask, and it wouldn't have been beneficial to you."  
"It's because a friend would have wanted me to, to save you from such false impressions that you had of our Mistress. She would not have wanted for you to become a meal for such an unkind girl. And it is also as I said before…I did not wish for you to hold hatred towards me for wrongly hating you just because you were human. To hate someone because they are not like you…I was taught this by that person. Unfortunately I could not teach the same thing to my loved ones." The woman said, going over to a dark wooden desk. She searched through the drawers with slowness.  
The male servant watched, still overcome with shock from his discovering. Somehow, a warm feeling found his heart. "By that person…do you mean…?"  
"Yes, the Mistress's Mother and caretaker. She was someone of specialty, a dear friend and romantic interest." The woman said, now going over the bookshelf on the other side of the room she's brought him to.  
"A…romantic interest?" he repeated.  
"Yes…it would seem that I came to love her during the earlier periods of my life during my vampire youth, although I was unable to make her understand because after she married she soon gave birth. I…did not wish to disturb the joyful peace loving a man and having a child gave her, so I never explained my feelings properly."  
"I…see. I'm sorry." The male servant said softly, his eye dropping to the green carpet before him.  
"It's fine. I have abandoned such feelings as love a long time ago." The woman blinked, searching frantically through book cutler about the tall four bookcases.  
"Abandoned?" the man's eyes squinted.  
The woman sighed loudly, still searching with her back to him. "Perhaps the correct word isn't abandoned, but…repressed."  
"I see." The male servant said, his eyes glancing up. Directly across from him, near the wooden he'd entered through, was a handwritten letter that had been pinned to the wall. He stood walking over to it. He hadn't realized that woman had stopped searching and grown still.  
The letter read: _  
I have decided to give birth! Isn't that exciting? David is very happy with my decision. We are deciding to marry and then raise our lovely healthy baby somewhere that is not here. Do you have any suggestions on where we should go? You know me: I'm a bit of an airhead, so I can't really think of anywhere. David says he will take me wherever, it doesn't really matter to him. Isn't that sweet? I think so! But anyway, I'm hoping to find some place when it is safe and peaceful. I want my unborn child to feel that there is no harm, but truly there isn't such a place like that, is there? Anyway, looks like I have to go now. David and I are currently planning our wedding. I will give you a call when everything has been thought out. And I'm really sorry for not giving you a call in so many years! But you were happy to hear my voice when I called about a month ago, right? Sorry for the lack of communication, I hope I'm not bothering you this all this stuff and we can still be friends, like back in college. Those were fun times! Also before I go and send off this letter: we didn't get much time to talk the last time I called. How are you? Is everything okay? I really hope so! I miss you so much, you've got no idea! David says Hi, the baby too! Don't forget to write back like you always do, okay? I want to hear from you before the wedding. Oh that's right, you can always call! You still have my cell phone number, right? The one from college? It's still the same, you know. So…give me a call, okay? I really do miss you. And…about when you said those words to me, don't worry. I know that you were just worried about my moving in with David and didn't want some stranger I just introduced you to all those years back to steal me away. I love you too, okay? I'm sorry I can't say it in person like you did. But still, I love you too.  
You'll always be my soul mate and best friend, always and forever.  
Hopefully we'll be more in contact in the next few months!  
And…don't forget to drink a lot of blood, okay?  
I love you too! Until I hear from you,  
Love Lauren.  
_"I take it that she…knew?" the male servant said quietly.  
"Yes…I told her around the time my male lover disappeared during our junior year. She had grown greatly curious about his disappearance, as well suspicious because the people reported that I had been the last to have made any form of contact with him. So I…I didn't have any other choice but to tell her." The woman said, starting to search again.  
"And were you…?" the male servant stopped himself. He had no right to ask about the life she led.  
"Yes," the woman answered anyway, to his surprise. "I was the cause of his disappearance. I was still of virgin breed back then, at the beginning of my immoral life. Like our Mistress I had become overrun by hunger. Only I…after stealing every drop of his blood…I felt sorry. Not for myself because I was a beast, but for that particular human. He seemed to be in love with me, and had planned to propose that night."  
"It…must have be hard for you." The male said, staring at the woman's neat cursive hand writing.  
"I stole the life source of a man who loved me without his permission, misled the woman I loved and caused her to enforce a long period of hesitation, and now here I am: raising the child of the woman whose life was taken by that same child. Yes, it _is _hard for me, and yes, I do live a life of suffering. But I have learned and been taught. I shall never feed without the permission of my meal, I will never…hunter indecently again. She would not be happy, this I am certain."  
"She…must have been a truly great woman." The male servant mumbled. He swallowed the lump in his throat, choking back his tears. "To have been murdered like that by her own child…"  
The woman stood in front of him, holding out an envelope. "Perhaps she was truly a great woman. This is…the last letter."  
The male servant took the envelope, removed from it a letter was the same neat cursive writing. It read:  
_I am not thankful to have conceived such a frightful creature in my womb. To have given life to such a scary demon is something that I will full heartedly hate for the rest of my life. I, however, will bare it because to me even if it brings such bad and horrible feelings, it leaves behind a sensitive and fragile meaning that is so great. You may have been disturbing, but your presence was one that I considered something I would have rather lived with than without. I did not love you, could not form an emotion of affection towards you, but you were something I quite liked in my life.  
I am thankful for nurturing such a being as yourself. The fact that I gave birth to you was a burden on my heart, but the fact that you allowed me to know you was truly a blessing that gave closure to my mind.  
You did not push me away although I kept my distance from you, and so I do not regret being by your side in the least.  
So thank you. I will remember you in the end when I am gifted with such a peaceful escape. Also: I wish to say sorry for being able to accept you as my child. However, I cannot bring myself to make you an orphan. My life ended with you, but your life began with me.  
Remember to be a good,_ kind _girl as I have taught you during your immortal life. Goodbye, vampire child.  
Love, Mother.  
_"The Mistress…" the man said, tear falling from his eyes, creating tear stains on the white paper. "To have experienced such a life…"  
"I take it that you are bothered by this as well," the woman said, crossing her arms. "Our Mistress…when she read this…the look in her eyes was not something of regret for what she had done. She told me 'a great woman has died by my hands. I shall do good not to forget this'. She made it sound something like an agreement...a trade. If that woman showed her some form of affection or kindness, no matter how cold and temperamental that kindness and affection was...then Mistress would allow her death to be so lovingly painful, incredibly gentle and yet still properly brutal, as she explained it. That woman…I think…because it was Mistress who killed her, somehow she had peace even if she could not forgive herself."  
"That girl…she is really no good, just like she said." The man said, hanging his head and allowing his tears to keep falling.  
"Well...you are correct about that. However, you see...our Mistress...she is no good because she has loneliness, and she is so very corrupted by that loneliness. It causes her to suffer so much so that she will allow some fraction of debatable mercy, but still...she will not give up her beautiful unforgiving pride as a sinful beast. That is just the type of cruelly delicate monster our Mistress is. She is lonely so she kind, but because she is kind, she cannot come to see herself as anything but a beast. Her showing any form of kindness just reminds her of that woman, which only brings loneliness. And because that woman is missed, she cannot help but be kind. I'm sure that...even in my death whenever it should come...she will show me that same painful gentleness and kind brutality. She may even be the one to end me with the stabbing of her knife, but I can surely promise that it will not be in the back."  
"Is this why…she cannot drink all of my blood?"  
"She showed that woman kindness in her death because she knew she would grow to become lonely once her life had been taken. After that woman passed, and her last of messages was read, telling the Mistress to be kind, Mistress had no choice as it was her dying wish. However, being kind brings loneliness and the feeling of being a murderous beast. Still she is kind, and so she will probably never be able to completely take the life of another."

_Author's Note:  
I hope that didn't confuse anyone. I really wanted to get the point across, but I wasn't sure if it was conveyed correctly.  
I can try to explain if anyone doesn't quite get the ending. _


	5. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


End file.
